jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Libby Folfax
Liberty Danielle "Libby" Folfax is Cindy's 11 year-old African American best friend, and Sheen's love interest. Libby loves music, especially funk and experiences withdrawal when being away from it too long. Her favorite band is Graystar, a band of teenagers whom Libby has invited to Retroville more than once. As seen in "Beach Party Mummy", her family tree goes back to Egypt and she mentions that she is related to Cleopatra (which annoys Cindy, as Sheen has mentioned it to her times before), and also discovers she is related to Queen Hasabataslapya. Libby also can play the piano, as seen in "My Big Fat Spy Wedding" and "Vanishing Act". She also has a little brother (name not mentioned), as seen in "Make Room For Daddy-O". Description She loves funk/hip-hop and electronic gadgets. Later on in the series, she received a brand-new hair makeover and a striped-pink shirt. Libby is 11, and in the first season she does not appear on the title logo, however when she becomes more involved in the show in the second season, she is added to the logo. Unlike Jimmy's friends, Libby is shown to do well in school, but isn't at the level of Jimmy or Cindy in terms of intellect. Along with Cindy, Libby won a first place trophy for riverstomp dancing at the school contest; Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen almost beat the girls with Sheen's electronic rock music guitars and drums, but at the last minute, the boys destroyed their own instruments in a jealous quarrel, and the boys ended up with was an eighth place trophy when there were only seven acts. Libby has full knowledge about Jimmy and Cindy's relationship with each other, as Cindy does not want to express her feelings to Libby about it and stammers each time Libby mentions it. Although, Libby sometimes joins Cindy in teasing Jimmy. Libby once in a while returns Sheen's interest in herself, but not when Sheen is not annoying her with his overbearing mentions of Ultralord and occasional flirting. In "Tomorrow Boys", when Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen travel to the messed up future, Libby is the evil dictator of Retroville. Looks ﻿Libby's hair is up in a bun, with a large bang covering her eye. She wears a green dress, green socks, and black dress shoes. Alias In "The N-Men", Libby gains the super power of invisibility, based on how she was putting on vanishing cream for her acne when she and the group were exposed to the Van Patten Radiation Belt. Libby calls herself "Invisible Sister". She also gains the ability to generate a force field, after some practice with her powers. In the episode "League of Villains", Libby gains the power of belching. Although, along with everybody else's powers, this subsides by the next episode. Quotes *"Keep yellin' if you wanna mirage slappin in yo' FACE!!" - Stranded *"Give it up for Sheen!!!" - The Egg-Pire Strikes Back *"Open your EYES, girlfriend! I'm right in FRONT o' you!!" - N-Men *"We hafta WHAT?!!" - Substitute Creature *"Why don't we just go after the dog??" - Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour *"But my mama told me not to BURP in public!!!" - League of Villains *"Ladies, there's this banking new band called Graystar and all I'm asking you is to stop walking away while I'm talking to you!" - Attack of the Twonkies Gallery HipHop_Tango.png Sheen_You_Don%27t_Need_Some_Dumb_Booklet_To_Impress_Me.png Sure.png Vote_For_Libby.png Libby_Folfax.jpg Libby_With_Sheen.png Happy.jpg You_Are_Meat.png Sheen_With_Libby_Smiling.png You_Don%27t_Need_Some_Dumb_Booklet_To_Impress_Me.png Holding_Hands.jpg With_Each_Other.jpg Ultra_Sheen_and_Ultra_Libby.jpg Spare_Them.png Libby_Gives_Sheen_A_Kiss.jpg Love_Potion_976-J_0001.jpg 2d_Cindy,_2d_Libby,_%26_2d_Carl.jpg Sheen_Hiding_Behind_Libby.png Sheen_With_His_Love_For_Libby.png Sheen_Looking_At_Libby.png Sheen_And_Libby_Photo.png Leave_The_Nicknames_To_Tino_Salvia.png Sheen_Picking_Out_A_Nickname_For_Libby.png I'll_Be_Back_Princess_Pumpkinstine.png What_Is_That.png Sheen_Asking_Libby_To_Be_His_Queen.png Libby_Being_Lifted_Up_By_Sheen_Mind_Powers.png Sheen_The_God_And_His_Queen_Libby.png Sheen_And_Libby_Doing_The_Hip_Hop_Tango.jpg Sheen_Bringing_Libby_To_His_Surprise.jpg Sheen_Making_Up_Nicknames_For_Libby.jpg Libby_Dreaming_About_Sheen.png Libby_Still_Has_Meltyface.png Sheen%27s_UltraLord_Throne_For_Libby.png Libby_Folfax_Come_On_Down.png O_He_Must_Be_Buggin.png Libby_Pulling_Sheen%27s_Ear.png Sheen_And_Libby_Dancing.png Libby_Agreeing_To_Go_Out_With_Sheen_Tomorrow_On_Valentines_Day.png Sheen_Giving_MeltyFace_To_Libby.png Libby_And_Sheen_Holding_Hands.jpg Libby_Holding_MeltyFace.png Libby_And_Sheen.jpg Libby_Kisses_Sheen.jpg Sheen_Asking_Libby_To_Go_Out_With_Him_Tomorrow_On_Valentine%27s_Day.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Main Characters